For only you: The story of love and pain...
by KimonaGIRL
Summary: Well, this takes place after dragonball T when Tar and Megumi hook up and live together. But then she starts to get these dreams of Tar dieing...(lastupdate on 12-16-01)
1. The pain of a dream

For only you...  
The story of love and pain...  
  
Chapter: 1  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The light shone through the small window barely penetrating the corners of the room. Tar held his mate in   
his arms as she breathed lightly on his bare chest. They have been living together for the past two month,   
and got to know the other person's body quite well. He loved her, and he knew Megumi felt the same way.   
Megumi shifted slightly in her sleep, leaning closer to Tar.   
  
"Tar..." She mumbled "...what time is it?" Tar looked past her to see the clock next to the bed they shared.  
  
" Its 7:30 , I did not want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." He replied kissing her on the forehead.   
Megumi sat up and stretched her arms outward.  
  
*Peaceful, right, only if he knew...*  
  
Thought Megumi getting out of the bed and covering herself with a robe. Tar took off his covers to reveal   
his heart boxers. Megumi giggled at the sight of his boxers, Master Roshi had given them to Tar when he   
found out they were 'livening together'. It was his, "wink, wink, nudge, nudge, 'Gift"' to the new couple.  
  
"What?" Smiled Tar playfully, a grin appearing on his face. Megumi took a step back, she knew that grin.   
Tar leaped up, put his arms around her waist and guided her to the bed. He started passionately kissing her   
neck and chest .  
  
"Tar, I don't have any time, we need to go see my mother." Megumi pleated as Tar looked up with sad eyes.   
Megumi sighed, knowing she would not win the battle.  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
The phone rang about a half an hour later. Megumi got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the receiver. Nothing replied, just silence. She put the phone down and turned   
around to see a shadow go around the corner." Tar? Is that you?"   
  
*That was strange, the shadow went by to fast to be Tar, I barely saw it myself.  
What's going on?*  
  
Tar did not answer. The house was quite.  
  
"Tar, you better answer, I can, and will kick your ass." She yelled this time becoming even more frightened   
when no one answered. She ran to her room, no one was there.  
  
*He better not be messing with me.*  
  
She looked around the house, no one in sight.  
  
*How could someone disappear like that?*  
  
Megumi heard a scream from the back yard. She jumped up and flew full speed to the back yard. Her heart   
stopped, she looked at the ground, seeing a decease Tar.  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
Megumi awoke, a stream of sweat covering her body. Tar was looking over her with a worried look on his   
face. His sweet face, the face that died in her dreams every night, every time she closed her eyes.  
  
"Meegu-Chan?" A concerned Tar asked leaning over her. He felt her face, his hand was warm.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, well, its my first romance thing-a-story I will write more if you people like it. Please tell me what   
you think. Se you all next time. ^-^ 


	2. The smallest chapter known to man kind.

For only you...  
The story of love and pain...  
  
Chapter: 2  
________________________________________________________________________________  
_____  
  
"Meegu-chan, what's the matter?" Tar repeated again sounding even more worried. Megumi sat up on the   
bed and pushed back her hair.  
  
"Nothing, just a nightmare..."   
  
*Why am I getting these dreams? Why do they feel so real? Why can't I tell the difference?*  
  
The light was shinning though the windows, now opened. A slight breeze was coming from the fan above   
there bed, and the smell of flowers was floating around the room.  
  
"That must of been one hell of a nightmare, look at the sheets."   
  
Megumi looked down at the sheets scrunched up in her hands, they were ripped were her finger nails were.   
Megumi silently got up and picked up the sheets, throwing them in the trash can. (((KG: Its a big trash can,   
OK?!?)))  
  
"You did not have to do that, we could of fixed them." Tar stated.  
  
"We needed new sheets anyway." Megumi tried to pull off a fake smile.  
  
"Especially because we just bought them last week." Tar smiled back, knowing something else was wrong   
with her. "Well, didn't we need to go to the party at Bulma's house?" Tar said trying to change the subject,   
even though he hated going to parties.  
  
"Yes... well, shall we get ready?" Megumi replied with no feeling.  
*Maybe I can talk to mom... she may know what I can do.*  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
__  
________________________________________________________________________________  
__  
  
MY GOD THAT CHAPTER IS SHORT! And I was hope-ing that I could write a longer one... Well, I need   
to work on DBT more, that is taking me a long time, even though I am half way finished with the next   
chapter. Below is the key for how I type things...  
  
Megumi thinking: *----------*  
Tar thinking: +---------+  
Me talking: (((KG:---------)))  
  
PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND LESS BORING!  
  
---KG 


	3. Falling for the smell of roses...

For only you...  
The story of love and pain...  
  
Chapter: 3: Falling for the smell of roses…  
  
********  
Quick note: Sorry this took so long but I had a major writers block, I could not even write my school   
reports!  
  
Quick Note2: This will not be that long of a chapter, but I WILL write the next chapter of DBT and fix all   
of the spelling mistakes in the chapters!   
  
Quick note3: In the end of this chapter things will get interesting. *Evil grin*  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------  
  
Megumi wanted to talk to her mother but during the party for her and Trunks birthday, she could not   
bring herself to it. After the party she walked outside and sat in the same place she sat when she turned   
into a super Saiyan for the first time, the middle of her old backyard. When ever she needed to think she   
sat there and looked up at the sky.  
  
"These dreams don't mean anything…" She said to herself "…It must be stress…or something." She felt   
a familiar Ki approaching her and she turned around to see Trunks walking toward her.   
  
"Hey sis, what's up?" He said siting down next to her.  
  
"Nothing...just looking up at the sky...I was wondering what it would be like if it was pink." Megumi   
laughed, trying to hide her pain.  
  
"It would be the same...we would just wonder what it would be like if it was blue." Trunks replied.   
Megumi and Trunks busts in laughter, it was a 15 year old joke they said when they had noting better to   
do.  
  
"You know we need to change that joke, its getting old." Megumi said getting quite. She put her arms   
around her legs and put her head down.  
  
"That did seem funnier when we were seven... how about we change the sky color to green?" Trunks   
turned toward her and did a goofy looking smile.  
  
"Dork..." She pushed him playfully on the arm. Trunks grabbed his arm and started to yell in fake pain.  
  
"MOMMY!!! MEGUMI HIT ME!!!! PUNISHIS HER!!!" He yelled laughing tears.  
  
"You find things too funny." Megumi stated looking at the ground, smiling. She was starting to forget the   
dream that was haunting her mind every time she closed her eyes.  
  
  
*******************Walking home  
  
Megumi and Tar decided to walk home after the party to watch the sunset. It was starting to get cold.   
Megumi shivered and Tar put his arm around her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to fly home?" Tar asked again  
  
"I am sure."  
  
"Your going to get sick." He stated  
  
"I am SURE!" She yelled at him. She did not mean to yell at him it was just she did not want to go back   
to the house that fast, she knew she would fall asleep and have that dream again. Tar was silent, he knew   
not to mess with some on that could tear off his head, that was one of the things he learned from Vegeta.   
He shivered himself at the thought of training under Vegeta. Then he laughed at remembering the 'stick'   
he thwacked him with.  
  
"What was that for?" Megumi said, thinking that her mate has gone crazy. He smiled and kissed her   
forehead.  
  
"Nothing...Just thinking about Vegeta's training 'program'." Megumi just smiled back as they walked   
home.  
  
  
********************Megumi  
  
  
She sat up from her bed and looked around, she saw millions of red roses around her room, some   
were just floating next to her.  
  
"Hello?" She said and looked around, this was not her room, where was she? Megumi took the covers off   
of her and stood up, she was wearing nothing. She quickly covered her self up with a blanket.   
  
"Is this another dream?" She thought looking around again, she could smell the roses. she pinched herself   
and she felt pain.  
  
  
This was not a dream.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------  
  
Ok, I had to cut the chapter short. I CANT WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER, it will be 10 times   
better!!! *Evil grin*   
Please R&R.  
  
-KG 


	4. The Dream Machine

For only you...  
The story of love and pain...  
  
Chapter: 4: The Dream Machine  
  
********  
Quick note: I am writing this listening to my new 'Final Fantasy' soundtrack--I LOVE the songs and it   
gives my head IDEAS!!!!  
  
Quick Note2: The story is going to end This CHAPTER!!!!! I will start another short fic, if you have an   
Idea of what I should write about then tell me.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------  
  
"TARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" Megumi Yelled griping tighter on the sheets that barely covered her body. She   
felt tears come around her eyes, this was the first time she felt truly scarred.  
  
"He can't save you, sweets." Megumi Twisted around to see a man siting on the bed right next to her. The   
man had on a unbuttoned shirt on, long black hair and a scar on his hand. She could also see a Saiyan tail   
moving from in back if him. Megumi backed away from him, hitting the roses that was in her way.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked, showing no fear for the Saiyan. The man stood up and walked toward   
Megumi, she backed up also, hitting a wall.   
  
"Don't worry. You are safe, my queen." The man smiled. "Oh and I am your king, De-Mo. We will have   
lovely offspring." He said lifting her chin. The Rage inside Megumi grew and she transformed into ssj2,   
not caring when her sheet flew away.  
  
"Let me go...Or I will kill you..." She Yelled, De-Mo backed away and disappeared into the wall, out came   
Bulma, her mother, dressed in strange clothes. She walked up to Megumi and put her index finger to the   
back of Megumi's ear.  
  
"Test over." Bulma said.  
  
  
  
  
The surrounding faded out and she woke up in her mothers lab. Everybody was standing around her. She   
was laying on a hard table and had wires on her hands and forehead. She sat up and looked into a mirror,   
she was a 16 year old girl again.  
  
She gasped looking around her. Everybody looked normal but Tar, he was looking at the ground,   
blushing.  
  
"Were......am....I?" she said. Nobody said anything Intel the 17 year old Tar spoke.  
  
  
  
  
"You have lovely Dreams. Long dreams, but lovely." He said then leaned down and kissed Megumi on the   
cheek. He walked out fast, embarrass about the dream they just watched Megumi have.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
After Tar and the others left, Bulma Told Megumi of how Megumi was testing out a new invention of   
Bulmas on how you could see a persons dream like a movie.   
  
"So.... You saw...and he saw....."Megumi said slowly, Bulma putting a finger to her mouth.  
  
"Yes, But don't worry." Bulma said then whispered into her ear "No body but me and Tar will remember   
it. He likes you, and he had the same dream before you, but in his dream he killed himself for you, for   
only you."   
  
Megumi gasped at the last sentence...  
  
  
-END!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------  
  
Ok, I am finished, I KNOW IT SUCKED!! But I wanted it to turn out that way, but for some reason, It   
turned out much better in my head. I also know it is short, but I like short stories, so I can make more.  
  
  
-KG 


End file.
